


Sculacciami, Daddy

by erroredistampa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Spanking, Top Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroredistampa/pseuds/erroredistampa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le sculacciate sono un antidoto per l'anima.<br/>E Harry è un bambino cattivo e deve essere disciplinato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sculacciami, Daddy

Harry allungò le mani sopra le lenzuola candide, emettendo un respiro tremante mentre incrociava le braccia e ci appoggiava il mento sopra.  
Succedeva spesso, lui si comportava male e Papino prontamente lo puniva. Quella volta non aveva lavato i piatti dopo cena, optando per andare in camera sua e giocare con i videogiochi.  
Attese pazientemente il momento in cui la mano sarebbe scesa, colpendo il suo culo fino a renderlo rosso. Era steso sul grembo del suo Papino; la pelle pallida deliziosamente messa a nudo.  
“Laverai i piatti la prossima volta che te lo dirò, Harry?”, chiese piano Louis, le dita che scorrevano lente su e giù la linea di divisone delle due piccole natiche. “Mi ascolterai?”  
Harry rabbrividì, chiudendo gli occhi e nascondendo il viso tra le braccia per poi annuire.  
Louis alzò la mano e la riabbassò, guardandola colpire forte la pelle candida del piccolo. “Rispondimi”, sibilò.  
“Ti ascolterò la prossima volta!” squittì il riccio, cercando un appiglio sulle lenzuola e inarcando la schiena, pronto a ricevere di più.  
Suo padre annuì, accarezzando quella pelle tonda e soffice prima di colpirla con tre schiaffi rumorosi, guardandola diventare di una bellissima tonalità rosa.  
Sapevano entrambi che quella era più di una punizione, che il piccolo riceveva più dolore di quanto necessario alla sua disciplina.  
Harry emise piccoli gemiti, respirando a fatica e pesantemente mentre il suo piccolo cazzo si induriva contro la coscia di Papino. Piagnucolò piano quando Louis delicatamente raschiò le unghie sopra le natiche torturate, arricciando le dita dei piedi e muovendo i fianchi con impazienza.  
“Papino, ti prego” sussurrò, ansimando forte quando fu colpito da un altro sonoro schiaffo.  
Andò avanti così per alcuni minuti, fino a che Louis finalmente smise di martoriare quel piccolo culo già rosso per bagnarsi le dita, premendole dentro il corpo del bambino fino a fargli raggiungere l'orgasmo.  
Non era una cosa strana, era solo ciò di cui Harry aveva bisogno per apprendere le lezioni.

_Caro Papino,  
Hai sequestrato la mia Playstation e mi hai proibito di giocarci per le prossime tre settimane.  
Oh, e non posso dimenticare le tue mani. Lentamente mi hai abbassato i boxer e mi hai fatto sdraiare sulle tue ginocchia, il mio culetto era per aria.  
Mi hai eccitato, mi hai fatto sentire bene come una principessa.  
Mi dispiace ancora per averti disobbedito, meritavo di essere punito.  
Il mio piccolo culo è rosa e ammaccato ora, ma ti amo tanto e prometto che ti ascolterò la prossima volta.  
O forse no, forse non vedo l'ora di ripetere tutto di nuovo.  
Ho solo tanto bisogno di imparare la lezione, e so che tu sarai sempre disposto ad aiutarmi.  
Ti amo Papino,  
Harry xx_


End file.
